Harry Potter Challenges
by David-El
Summary: Here are some good challenges for any interested parties.
1. Reading the Books Challenge

Here's a challenge for those who wish to write a Reading the Books fic. Instead of the characters reading all the books, or about their future, four characters read about their past.

The Means: Harry has been keeping journals about his years at Hogwarts, but these are special journals known as Novel Journals. Instead of writing in them, the Novel Journals (NJ's) duplicates memories when a person taps their wand on it. As soon as each year finishes, the NJ's can sort through the memories and transcribes them as a novel. To protect the author, they come with passwords that the author sets at the end of the year.

The Situation: One week into Fourth Year, Harry lost his memories due to a potions accident. In the three weeks since, he has become friends with Hermione, Neville and the _real_ Draco Malfoy. He has also been resorted into Slytherin, ended his friendship with Ron, created a new Wolfsbane potion that is far more effective than the Belby recipe, and freed Sirius. Despite the good times he has had, Harry is still curious about his past and wants to know just _how_ he had become Ron's friend and Draco's archrival. Fortunately Hermione has just cracked the passwords for the books, and now the four friends have all weekend to learn about Harry's past as they read the books in the Room of Requirement.

The Characters:

Harry Potter-Harry lost his memories three weeks earlier due to a deliberately mis-made Aviditas Potion, a potion that has since been given the name Tabula Rasa. As a result, the real Harry Potter is finally showing through. The new Harry is an avid reader and currently has top grades, beating even Hermione and Draco. Also, he has a slight crush on his roommate and best friend, Draco. His intelligence is matched only by his cunning, intuition, courage, nobility and ingenuity. The new Harry is the perfect balance between Gryffindor and Slytherin with just a dash of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Harry also has surprising knowledge for someone with amnesia, as he still knows about Muggle items and he has become a veritable library of magic-especially Dark duelling spells (due to the soul piece that lies in his scar.)

Hermione Granger-Hermione is the only person left unchanged by Harry's memory loss. She is still the bookish Gryffindor know-it-all, and the only person who knows everything that is going to happen during their Hogwarts adventures. She also remains Harry's best friend, outside of Draco that is.

Neville Longbottom-Neville is basically the same shy, clumsy boy that he was before Harry took the Tabula Rasa potion, but hanging out with Hermione, Draco and Harry has definitely started to change him for the better. The Longbottom heir is already starting to gain self-confidence and become the hero he is destined to be. He has also quickly become close to Hermione, Draco and Harry, who he considers to be his best friends.

Draco Malfoy-Draco is perhaps the one who has changed the most since Harry's memory loss. The Draco Malfoy portrayed in the books is a mask that he created, and since the fateful Potions class, one that he has completely ripped off. Draco is now a polite, kind, thoughtful boy, who is desperate to keep his new friends but he is also a true Slytherin. As cunning and intuitive as Harry, Draco has made it clear that his loyalties lie with his crush/best friend/roommate, Harry. Also, Draco makes sure to apologize to all three of his friends when he insults them, and explain why he did the things he did-whether because it fit the mask, or because of some other reason.

The Books: While the books are mostly canon, some of the worst things about Draco will be attributed to Theodore Nott. Also, some of Draco's reactions in the books will be slightly different. PM me for listings of changes or explanations. The books to be read are: _Philosopher's Stone: Year One, Chamber of Secrets: Year Two,_ and _Prisoner of Azkaban: Year Three_, and the covers are the Bloomsbury edition covers.

Have fun!


	2. Parseltongue

Okay, this is a _very_ different challenge from my other two. This time, instead of a story, I'm challenging you to come up with a Parseltongue dictionary. The Parseltongue words you come up with must not only have a translation, but say what their effects would be if used as a spell, and when applicable, the difference to the Latin spell. I've come up with several myself based off the one distinguishable Parseltongue word from _Chamber of Secrets_, so here's your base.

Heyshahassa: Open-Unlocking spell that is effective against all Latin Locking spells

Sachera: Die-Killing Curse that obliterates the target's body

Sachessa: Stun-Stunning spell that can knock a target out for any amount of time ranging from an hour to a whole month, depending on the amount of power used-extremely effective against dragons

Sanerra: Forget-Obliviate that can never be broken

Sayahsess: Obey-Imperious Curse-Extremely powerful and resistant to Thief's Downfall

Sassesi: Remove-Disarming Charm-Removes arms From target

Searassa: Torture-Cruciatus Curse-Causes the same amount of pain as the Latin Cruciatus, but can never result in insanity

Sheara: Shield-Shielding Spell-Eats attacking spells to power itself-the more it's attacked, the stronger it gets-does not protect against Unforgivables


	3. Merlin Challenge

**Slytherin Merlin**

_**Challenge:**_ Rewrite the BBC Merlin so that he fits in with Harry Potter

_**Rules:**_ Merlin MUST have been a hand-picked student of Salazar Slytherin and act like a true Slytherin, i.e. cunning, ambitious, manipulative and independent AND willing to sacrifice Uther once he believes Arthur is ready to be king

Must be a Merlin/Arthur pairing with soul bond and Salazar performing the official marriage bonding, while Arthur marries Guinevere for appearances sake only

Arthur MUST learn about Merlin being a wizard by the time of Balinor's death, and he knows about the Dragoon the Great disguise

HP spells and potions MUST be included along with the Celtic magic, including the Patronus Charm-invented by Salazar during Series Two

Salazar CAN NOT be a blood supremacist, he must have a muggleborn wife and mother, he just fears muggles because he was born and raised in Camelot, and his parents were killed by Uther during the Great Purge

Hogwarts was founded circa 500 AD

_**Suggestions:**_ Cover Merlin's years at the newly founded Hogwarts inside Ravenclaw Castle

Godric Gryffindor uses Merlin's enchantment on Excalibur in _The Sword in the Stone_ as basis for how to get his sword out of the Sorting Hat

Salazar Slytherin is a Dragon Lord

Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus have graduated Hogwarts, and Merlin uses Resurrection Stone so that Arthur can speak to Ygraine

Merlin does not lie to Arthur about Ygraine's claim that magic was used to conceive Arthur, and Arthur has a strained relationship with Uther from then on


	4. Blood Magic Challenge

I can't believe I'm actually doing this, but here it goes. We all know that Blood magic is both traditionally Dark, and EXTREMELY powerful, so, why doesn't Voldemort take advantage of that after the Resurrection Ritual? So here's the challenge.

_**Challenge:**_ Due to the ritual performed at the end of _Goblet of Fire_, Voldemort has an unlimited supply of Harry's blood coursing through his own veins. Using Blood magic (and possibly the soul piece inside Harry,) Voldemort manipulates Harry into switching sides, going from "Dumbledore's man through and through" to his most loyal Death Eater.

_**Rules:**_

Harry MUST become a Death Eater

Story MUST start no later than Summer between Fifth and Sixth Year

Harry MUST sever ties with the youngest Weasleys (i.e. Ron & Ginny)

Harry MUST become extremely fluent in Parseltongue

Harry MUST become proficient in Parselmagic and Dark Magic, including the Unforgivables

Umbridge and Fudge MUST die by Harry's hand

Draco and Harry MUST become friends after Harry's switch

_**Suggestions:**_

Harry resorting to Slytherin

Severus is a loyal Death Eater and becomes a mentor for Dark Harry

Pairings: Tom/Harry, Draco/Harry, or Daphne/Harry

Hermione, Neville and Luna stay loyal to Harry

Sirius and Remus stay loyal to Harry

Harry becomes Lord/Heir of Slytherin

Basilisk is still alive

Harry kills Dumbledore and becomes master of the Elder Wand

Harry becomes a snake animagus

Harry uses some means to become immortal (Horcrux, Master of Death or other means)


	5. Through the Veil

Okay, here's yet another challenge.

**Through the Veil Challenge**

_**Plot**_**:** During the Battle at the Ministry, Sirius is saved from falling through the Veil, because someone else came through from the other side!

_**Option A:**_ A strong, smart, confident Neville, where _he_ is the Boy-Who-Lived, Saviour of the Philosopher's Stone, Tri-Wizard Champion, and not a Parselmouth.

_**Option B:**_ A Draco Malfoy from a world where Harry is still the Boy-Who-Lived, but he's also Draco's best friend/lover, and a Slytherin

Other than that, the story is up to you!


	6. A Muggleborn in Slytherin

_**A Muggleborn in Slytherin**_

_**Challenge:**_ To her great surprise, Hermione Granger is sorted into Slytherin. Harry, having already heard about their reputation concerning muggleborns, decides to let the Hat send him to Slytherin in order to protect her. Everything changes as a result, especially in Slytherin House.

_**Rules:**_

Harry and Hermione MUST be Slytherins

Draco and Harry MUST become best friends, and have only spoken at Madame Malkins before the actual Sorting

Ron MUST hate both Harry and Hermione because they are Slytherins

Hermione MUST start distancing herself from her parents because they are Muggles and MUST NOT take Muggle Studies

Harry and Hermione MUST be willing to use the Dark Arts

Hermione MUST be willing to listen and change on her stance towards Pureblood culture, i.e. Elves, rituals, holidays

Harry MUST act like he truly is Lily and James' son-NO SLACKING over schoolwork

Two of the 'Silver Trio' MUST get together, i.e. Harry/Draco, Harry/Hermione, or Draco/Hermione

Sirius MUST be freed no later than end of Fourth Year

Slytherins MUST be protective of Harry and Hermione outside the dorms

Trio MUST become friends with Neville and Luna

Harry MUST speak Parseltongue naturally, and is a master of Parselmagic

_**Suggestions:**_

Lily Evans was the last Slytherin Muggleborn

Neville in a different House

Trio become Animagi

Draco becomes Hermione's friend via major event (like the troll)

Hermione is descended from a Squib

Harry still becomes close to the Twins

Mark Evans is Harry's cousin, and is sorted into Slytherin in Fifth Year

Harry (and Sirius) reconcile with Snape

Harry is natural at Potions

Harry gains a Soul Bond which destroys Soul Piece in his scar

Evans family is descended from a Slytherin Squib

Harry is proficient at wandless magic

Salazar Slytherin was a muggleborn


End file.
